Missing Nin
by firelunamelody
Summary: [REVISED] Kakashi thought he had lost the one person he considered his family. Now she has returned. But will her aniki keep her safe while she manages the compilcations she has? [KabutoxOC] [ItachixOC] ON HIATUS!
1. Runaway

* * *

_"Kabuto! Let go!"_

_Kabuto kept him grip tight on her arm. "You can't leave! He will kill you if you do. Betrayl means death!"_

_"I want to leave! I can't do this anymore."_

_Kabuto let go in shock. What was that supposed to mean? She was about to become an ANBU, the goal she had been striving for… Broken sobs interrupted his thoughts. He looked down and his heart clenched tightly._

_Kabuto hated seeing her distressed like she was now. He had trained her so carefully… it pained him to see his beloved crying at his feet._

_H__e turned away, hoping to save himself from heartbreak. But the pain came the next morning when Orochimaru said that Hikaru had left._

_Now she would have to be punished for it. And fate was playing a bad hand today._

* * *

It was morning, and a certain silver haired Copy Nin was walking along the path of an old city street.

"Heh, this place seems so normal and yet…" He looked down at his waist where he wore a symbol of his true nature. "Nobody would know about everything that happens away from their eyes."

Ninjas were outlawed in the countries. But they still existed, underneath everybody's noses.

The ninjas existed on the outskirts of the cities, near dense forests or barren deserts. It depended on what village you came from that determined where you lived and your symbol. Kakashi Hatake was from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It was located in dense jungle.

Kakashi smiled. Hopefully today won't be as boring as usual. His wish was granted two hours later.

* * *

A young female ninja came stumbling into the busy market square. Blinking, a blond ninja awoke from a small nap, hiding away from all the girls who were chasing him.

"Damn. Those girls are really annoy- Oof!"

Tripping, Naruto fell against the wall, a body leaning heavily on his stomach.

"I'm s-so, sorry." The stranger panted, struggling back up, only to fall back down on him.

Naruto began to panic when he saw the huge slash on the person's side.

"Oh, god! Are you okay?" The person lifted their head up. Naruto blinked.

_Woah. She's one pretty girl._

The girl smiled at him. "I'm just tired. Maybe you could show me to the hospital?"

Nodding, Naruto hoisted her up onto his shoulder and ran as fast as he could to the nearest Medical Center.

* * *

"Oh, Kakashi!" Sakura scolded, looking at the mess he made in her office.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" He was smiling behind his black silk mask, holding up an empty water bottle.

"Did you have to spill that here?"

"I'll clean it up right away." With that, he slouched off in search of a mop.

Sighing, Sakura went to sit back down again.

"Sakura!" The door burst open to reveal Naruto Uzumaki, drenched in sweat and holding an unconscious body over his shoulder.

Sakura blinked, making sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

"Sakura! I found this girl, she's got a slash in her side and she looked as if she had been running and-"

"Naruto just bring here her!"

Sakrua worked quickly in her room, behind her office. Naruto waited, hoping this wasn't another lost life…

After fifteen minutes, Sakura came back, sweating a little. Naruto looked up and frowned. The medic nin was unusually pale.

"What happened?"

"Where did you find the girl?"

"What?"

Naruto frowned in thought. "The market place. Why?"

Sakura pulled something from out of her pocket.

"Well, she's no Leaf ninja."

Naruto took the sash and gasped.

He looked at Sakura and said, "Sound Ninja."

She nodded and sat down at her desk.

"We need to fill in a form and tell Tsunade-sama we found her."

Naruto nodded and went to get a form, when Kakashi came in.

"Yo." He said to the pair in the office. His smile melted away, replaced by a frown when he saw their faces.

"What's up?"

"I found a Sound Ninja. She was about to faint and was injured." He pointed to the back room. "She's in there."

Frowning, Kakashi went in to have a look.

There was a pause, followed by a shocked gasp. Worried, Sakura and Naruto hurried in.

Kakashi was sitting on his heels, look at the girl with a shocked expression.

"Hikaru…" He whispered, brushing a hand over her pale cheek. "I thought you died…"

Outside, seated by the window, Kabuto looked on forlornly. He knew this was going to happen, that Hikaru wanted to see Kakashi.

"At least she'll be safe…" He murmured. Rising up, he left swiftly, tears dropping down below, making a few confused children believe that it was raining.

* * *


	2. Traitor

**_Hi! Chapter 2 of the new story._**

* * *

"Hikaru?" Naruto looked at the young girl in front of him, scratching his head and blinking. He had never heard of this 'Hikaru' before. Her silver hair floated down beside her unconscious body, Kakashi's hand tangled in it.

"Um, Kakashi?" Sakura looked at her former Sensei with a frown.

"Yes?"

"Who is she?" Naruto found it hard not to laugh at Sakura's jealous tone. Kakashi sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

"When I was young, about fourteen, Kyuubi attacked the village. You know this don't you?" The pair nodded their heads.

"I had a little sister back then. She was only seven when I lost her in the attack. I missed her terribly. She was the only person that made me smile back then. She was such an innocent thing."

Naruto hung his head guiltily. Kakashi smiled.

"Never mind, Naruto. She's alive at least. Here's the proof." He gestured towards his sister.

Suddenly a hand snapped up and seized his arm. "Owies…"

Sitting up, the supposedly 'asleep' Hikaru rubbed at her nose and glared at Kakashi.

"No touching my nose, aniki, that really hurt…"

Amused, Kakashi smiled. "Why?"

"I was punched the face by a rather close 'friend', before I left. Asshole." She muttered under her breath.

"I heard that." All heads whipped around to see a ninja standing in the doorway, relaxing against the doorframe. His obsidian eyes looked at Hikaru as he adjusted his glasses.

"What do you want?" Hikaru spat. Kabuto tried hard not to flinch at her sharp tone; the only person to be addressed that way by her was Orochimaru. He failed miserably.

Sighing in defeat, he lost the cool, calm, collected act.

"Hikaru, just come back… Orochimaru-sama doesn't know yet…"

"Yeah right. You're probably the one who told him!" Hikaru was now standing, a kunai in her hand pointed right at his heart.

"You lie, you cheat, you steal! And from Innocents! I don't want to be there anymore." Kabuto could see that this wasn't going to be easy.

"If I don't save you… You will be killed…"

Kakashi stepped up behind his sister, only to be pushed back down.

"Don't bother." Hikaru looked at her brother. "This has nothing to do with you."

Kabuto sighed again. "Ru-chan, you know I don't want to do this."

Green eyes flew up and looked at him.

"Then don't. Leave me here."

Kabuto brought out a senbon. "This is annoying." He murmured. Rolling her eyes, Hikaru struck first. Kabuto soon found himself stuck against a wall.

"Damn."

Delicate fingers removed his weapon. Looking up, he saw the threat to his village calmly twirling a kunai between her fingers.

_It's kind of s__cary seeing her do that, seeing as__ I taught her how._

Sighing, he removed the kunai from his shirt; he really had no heart in this.

"See you around Hikaru, if you're still alive." And with that Kabuto left, taking the poor ex-Sound Ninja's heart with him.

Slumping down, Hikaru breathed deeply. _I didn't just do that…_

Within seconds, she had lost the only person who had given her the help and love that she craved. But all was well, right? She still had her aniki…

"What was that about?" Naruto was frowning. "Normally Kabuto wouldn't hesitate in killing traitors. What's the go?"

Hikaru hugged herself. "I'm so sorry Kabuto…" A few handsigns later, the heartbroken ninja left in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Hikaru sat high in a tree. Never had she felt so alone. Even after Orochimaru had won their daily arguments, which was often, and had _his_ with her, Kabuto was there to patch up the wounds and make her feel loved again.

Sobbing, she fell from her branch. Before she could summon some chakra to save herself, strong arms caught her and held her close.

The scent was also rather familiar…

"Ka-Kabuto?"

"Hai?" He whispered gently, setting her on her feet.

"I thought you left already."

Turning around, she was met his trademark smirk.

"Can't leave without saying goodbye."

Pulled his beloved close, he placed a tender kiss on her lips.

Bored with just a simple kiss, however, he moved from her lips to her neck, sucking and biting, leaving a rather visible hickey.

Kabuto shifted slightly and put his mouth on hers, demanding entry. Smirking, Hikaru kept her lips seal shut. Growling impatiently, he pushed his tongue gently against the barrier, eventually getting through. His tongue swirled around in her mouth, trying to get her tongue to play. Before they could get any further, a kunai came flying past the medic Nin's silver hair.

Breaking away, Hikaru looked and saw her brother, of all people, standing there with another kunai in his hand. Kakashi angry always made Hikaru laugh; it just didn't suit the Jounin. She giggled, the sound vibrating off her chest. Kabuto held her tightly, not really wanting to leave her behind.

"What the hell is going on?" Kakashi asked, face serious. Hikaru felt like a young teen again, just been caught by her parent for kissing a boy behind their back. Helpless to stop it, she collapsed laughing. This was just too funny for her.

"Get going, Romeo!" Kakashi roared, throwing his kunai at Orochimaru's loyalist servant.

Ducking once to steal a kiss from his laughing friend, he left.

Suddenly, Hikaru was alone, hiccupping badly and still giggling. "He he…. Um hi…" Her cheeks were flushed from laughing.

Kakashi was no longer smiling. Pulling his sister to her feet, he grabbed the front of her vest.

"What do you think you were doing?" Hikaru thought that that had to be the most stupid question of all stupid questions.

"Kissing. Why? Is it a crime to kiss some one?" Kakashi growled.

"I don't care if you've been missing for nineteen years, you are going to tell me what is going on."

"Well-" Before Hikaru could start, a kunai flew through the air and the next thing Kakashi could hear was a scream.

* * *

**_Whelp, thats the end of another chapter! Please R&R! Or Itachi will visit you tonight..._**


	3. Hitch

_Hullo! Yay the long awaited chapter 3! Actually it's a bit short... my apologies. _

* * *

Kakashi blinked. The sound ninja was pinned to the ground by a kunai stabbed through the heart. Hikaru had her body twisted around, in an angle that suggested that she had caught and thrown the ninja weapon back.

"Wow… That was fast." Hikaru just smirked.

"Orochimaru trained me personally. I was to be the Konoha spy. But complications arose and I had to leave."

Kakashi frowned. "What complications?"

Hikaru smiled sheepishly. "Um, maybe if we go back to the academy, things might be clearer." Taking her aniki's hand, she took him back to the village.

Sharingan eyes followed.

* * *

Orochimaru sighed. Today was going to be a long day… 

"Orochimaru-sama?" The Sannin turned around to see his most devoted servant looking at him. Kabuto was sweating slightly and his eyes were clenched shut.

"You didn't complete the mission, did you?" Orochimaru said lazily, watching as a white snake slithered up the Medic's leg. He shuddered slightly.

"No-no sir."

Orochimaru smirked, wrapping his tongue around the medic's neck.

"Are you still attached to her, hmm? Well you shouldn't be. She left us, Kabu-kun. Left us for her wretched brother and…" The snake-man paused here. Should he say it? He smiled at the 'incident' he walked in on, while the medic nin was out.

"And?" Kabuto was no longer sweating. Instead his face reflected mild curiosity.

"She left for her dear aniki and her precious lover." Orochimaru sighed. If the girl came

back, well, Kabuto would make sure she died.

"What?" He looked up at the Sannin, his eyes daring him to say it again. Orochimaru complied.

"She ran off with that Uchiha kid. Itachi."

Kabuto glared at his master. No, it was just a ploy. Something to make him kill her, right?

"What do you mean?" Orochimaru sighed.

"She has his child. Itachi left the Akatsuki, planning to keep the child safe in Konoha." Now, this was entirely true. But, Orochimaru, being the heartless bastard that he was, held back a small fact; Hikaru was already a mother. Kuja, the talented, promising young ninja was Kabuto's son. She had kept him a secret, hoping that he would be safe. But complications arose and she was forced to flee.

"That… that bitch!" Orochimaru looked over and saw his devotee sharking in anger. _Ah, jealous rage. What a wonderful weapon it is._

"Why… why did she do that? Didn't she understand? I had told her so many times I loved her, I took care of her. Why did she do that?"

"She is female." Kabuto looked at Orochimaru. "Females do move on in time. There are so many attractive men out there. I guess she lost interest in a mere 'spy' and opted for a more dangerous boy. She did crave for the fast life after all."

Kabuto pulled out his kunai, a long blade with a terrible hook-like bend at the tip.

"I will not fail this time."

* * *

**_See, told you it was short. And they will get shorter._**

**_Warning: For all my loving readers, I will discontinued all of my stories if I receive no reviews. At least 5 reviews for this chapter, and I'll start on the new one._**


End file.
